


The Eternal Flame

by LaSho925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: Stiles saves an Elf and gets something in return.





	The Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea from Thor:Ragnarok. I thought about giving Peter a mate, but for some reason I couldn't do it.

This was not how Stiles wanted his day to go. After the school year had ended, he paid Deaton a visit. He hated the man for his part in Scott’s plan, but he needed answers. Of course, the man was as vague as ever and told him nothing. He ended taking some of the man’s books. Serves him right for what he did to Derek. The duo may have poisoned Gerard, but they didn’t have to go behind Derek’s back and offer the man The Bite. But that was not the point.

 He was in the Preserve, not far from the remains of the Hale house and all he wanted to do was read about his newfound powers, not accidentally use them to save an elf (seriously, they exist?) from being devoured by some sort of demon.

After the demon had retreated, the elf thanked him profusely before handing him a jar.  

“What is this?” Stiles asked.

“It is called the Eternal Flame. It has been in our possession for a millennia. It was the reason that the demon had attacked me. It belonged to his king before he was defeated by my mother and father for attacking our kingdom. For each year that he is without it, it will diminish.” The elf replied.

“Ookay. And what does it do exactly?” Stiles asked as he looked in the jar. It was a medium sized jar and the flame inside almost filled it.

“It can resurrect the dead.” The elf said bluntly. Stiles snapped his head toward the elf.

“I-it can’t do that, can it? Why did you give it to me?” Stiles asked pushing it back toward the elf.

“It can and will. I gave it to you, because you helped me, when you didn’t need to.” The elf stated. He pushed the jar back towards Stiles. “You have a pure heart. It will come in handy with your pack, young mage. Take it. It is yours to do as you please. Use it wisely. Many would want it for nefarious purposes.” The elf urged.

“Mage? What does that mean? How do I know you are telling the truth?” Stiles asked.

“I see your power. It started out as a spark, but it is growing every day. You will have to trust my word. Elves never lie to people who they are indebted to. You saved my life and I am offering you what others would kill for. I had intended to destroy it, but I know you will do well with it. I must go.” The Elf said as he turned his head. Stiles looked in the direction and but did not see nor hear anything.

“Wait…What is your name?” Stiles called after the Elf that was starting to leave.

“Prince Allain.” The elf replied before disappearing into the trees. Stiles looked on for a few more minutes before jumping into action. He stuffed the books back into his backpack and went back to the jeep. He had been waiting for Scott, Derek, Isaac and Peter to come back from their search, but he would have to go do research. He left them a note on the door of the house before hopping into the jeep and speeding back home. He was lucky that none of the deputies, the few that were left, didn’t catch him speeding. He had made it with no incident and went in. Once he got to his room, he set the jar down on the desk beside his computer and started his research.

***

Five hours later, he sat stunned. The elf was telling the truth. He was so lucky that he made several copies of the Argent Bestiary and that it had something about elves in it. After looking through google and getting little tidbits here and there, he had gone through the Bestiary. It had a little more detail.

After looking through the Demon section, he found the information. It was like the Elf Prince said. It could resurrect loved ones. He looked at the details of how and it seemed easy enough. It made him nervous. It was very powerful magic, and with just enough he could have his mom back. Oh, God…. he could bring his mom back. But, should he? He looked at the jar. It was more than enough. He could use the rest for someone else. Stiles started biting his fingernail. Who?

Derek.

Derek could have his family back. He is more deserving of it. Plus, with his family back, they could help with the Alpha pack. The more important question, was should he do this? The Prince was right, but he needed a second opinion. Deaton was out of the question. The man was evil, in his eyes.

The knock on his door had him flailing about.

“Lydia? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked stunned. He had ended up filling her in on the Supernatural stuff after the kanima incident. He stilled cared for her, but his crush on her started diminishing and his affections were growing for someone else.

“Your dad let me in. We were supposed to go out for coffee while you tell me more about my boyfriend being a werewolf.” Lydia stated. Stiles sighed.

“I’m sorry, Lydia, I forgot. I got held up.” Stiles replied.

“Want to talk about it? Does it have anything to do with that?” She asked pointing to the jar. Stiles nodded feeling relieved. Lydia was smart. She could help him make a decision. He motioned for her to sit in the other chair and started telling her what had happened in the Preserve.

“It looks about right. Do you have anyone in mind?” Lydia asked after double checking his research.

“Yeah, I do.” Stiles said. “I was thinking Derek’s family, actually. He deserves to have his family. And I was thinking of my mom.”

“I think you should do it. If you had helped this prince earlier, I wouldn’t have been used by his crazy uncle.” Lydia stated.

“In my defense, I didn’t know I had powers before all of this.” Stiles said while glaring at her.

“Well, what’s done is done. When should are you going to do this?” Lydia asked looking excited.

“Today after everyone is done with the search. Derek would be staying at the Depot and Peter would be in his apartment. Hopefully, this would make him less evil.” Stiles said as he cleared his stuff.

“Meaning, you hope he has someone who would keep him in check.” Lydia clarified.

“Yep.” Stiles said.

There was a noise and Stiles looked at his phone. Scott was heading home. Meaning, the House will be free.

“That was Scott. They’re done with the search.” Stiles said as he grabbed the jar and his keys. He was heading for the door before stopping. He went to his closet and dug out a shoe box. He rummaged through it and took out a necklace before setting the box back.

Lydia looked at it in curiosity. “It was my mom’s.” Stiles said. And it was all he needed to say. As they headed out, Stiles had let his dad know that he was heading out.  Lydia wished him luck as she left to go spend time with Allison before she leaves for France.

***

When he pulled up to the house, there was no sign of Derek or Peter. Good. If this was successful, he would call them over. He got the jar out of the passenger seat and took out his mother’s necklace. He felt conflicted. His mom or Derek’s family first. In the end, Derek won out.

He pocketed the necklace and opened the jar. He pushed the door open to the house and looked around. He had one shot at this and he had to do it right. He went to what looked like the living room. It was in the center of the house. This should do it. He, carefully, scooped some of the flame. It was warm, but not hot. He set the jar down and went to the center of the room. He pressed the flame to the floor and watched as the flame spread to the whole house, making the whole house glow green.

He took the jar and rushed out. He could feel the magic working, weaving itself through the house. He took out the necklace and set it on the ground. He used the last of the flame and put it on the necklace. He felt the same magic go through the necklace, like it was looking for the last of his mother’s essence.

He stepped back from the necklace and house as the magic grew stronger. He had to turn away as the magic got suffocating.

“Mischief?”

Stiles snapped at that. “Mom?” He saw the woman dressed in white.

“Stiles, it’s me.” His mom said with a smile.

He rushed over to her. It worked. It really worked. He must’ve said it out loud as his mother started soothing him.

He heard steps coming from the house. He pulled away from his mom and looked to see Talia Hale, Alpha, and a whole bunch of people poured out of the house.

“Alpha Hale.” Stiles said as he started towards her.

“Do I know you? And why have you brought us back?” Talia asked. Her red eyes flashing at him.

“You don’t know me, but I know Derek and Peter.” Stiles said and launched into what had happened starting from when Laura had come back.

“Where is Derek and Peter?” Laura asked. She had some choice words for Peter. Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Derek.

“He should be here in a few minutes. He’s going to call Peter.” Stiles said.

“It’s nice to see you again, Talia.” Claudia said, walking to the Hale Matriarch. The two women started talking as if they were old acquaintances. Maybe they were.

“Are you friends with my brother?” Laura asked.

“Not exactly. We started on the wrong foot, but I wanted to help since Peter bit my friend. I hope we could be friends.” Stiles said nervously. Laura started grinning.

“You like Derek, don’t you?” She teased.

“What? Why would I like him?” Stiles asked trying to throw her off. It wasn’t working, by the look she was giving him.

“He’s a sourwolf.” Stiles said as if that explained everything.

“Sourwolf?” Laura asked, her eyes gleaming. “Tell me everything. Tell me you have one for Peter.”

Stiles was starting to like her. “I have two actually. When he was power tripping on the Alpha power, Creeper wolf. When he came back to life, zombie wolf.” Stiles was going to tell her more, but the sound of a car stopped him. He looked nervous, afraid of what Derek would think. He was going towards the car, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Talia.

“I’ll go. You stay here.” Talia said softly. She knew the boy truly cared for her son. She had heard of The Eternal Flame. It was highly coveted. If this boy cared for Derek enough to bring back the Hales, she would help him and protect him from others. She knew what he was. It took a human with strong powers to resurrect almost forty people.

Stiles watched as both Talia and Laura went over to the car. He couldn’t see or hear much of what was going on.

“They are confused.”

Stiles looked over to see a woman looking towards the group.

“I’m Gina, Talia and Peter’s younger sister.” The woman stated. Stiles smiled at her. He didn’t know that Derek had an aunt. Well Derek never mentioned his family. He yelped as he was swept up in strong arms. Derek.

He felt Derek press his face into his neck. Stiles could feel a blush creeping on his face and saw that his mom, Talia, Laura and Peter smirking at him. The traitors. He wrapped his arms around Derek as the man sniffled into his neck. Oh. Derek was crying. He brought the man closer and felt the man drew back after a few moments. He felt Derek rub their cheeks. Scenting him before going to the rest of the family.

He was drawn into another set of arms. “Thank you for this, Stiles.” Stiles stood in shock. Peter never acted like this, but he relaxed.

“This was your family too. You were an asshole, but you deserve this too.” Stiles said. He felt Peter scent his other cheek, before greeting his family. Stiles went to his mom and hugged her again. He knew he made the right choice. Derek had his family back, and hopefully, they could find Erica and Boyd.

But they and the Alpha pack could wait until tomorrow. Today, he would spend it with his mom and find a way to break the news to his dad. That would go over well. In the end, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems too OOC. please comment and review.


End file.
